unknown
by portalpsycho
Summary: Summary inside.


**So I have this story on how I want it to go but every time I type it or something a new idea comes and I end up deleting it. This time I will not. I will be patient and let some chapters fill and see what you all think. I want all reviews good or bad. This will be an Isaac/OC & eventually a Theo/OC. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Teen wolf.**

 **Also I apologize this is very AU. I may have my story line mixed up and going off by memory.**

I, Brinley Smyth and my sister Anastasia Smyth have lived our whole lives in Beacon Hills. Although we are twins, we are very different, we are fraternal twins; we both shared icy blue eyes and that was it. I am at 5'5 and Ana is at 5'8. I have pale blond hair and Ana has dark brown hair. I know what you're thinking that I am the feminine one and my sister is the athletic one, but that's wrong. Growing up many thought I would be the 'girly girl' since I have the blond hair blue eyes thing going for me but no I keep to myself and my friends in school are mainly Stiles and Scott. I'm not so much on popularity, my sister though is part of the popular crowd she knows a lot of people and one of her best friend is Lydia Martin, the 'it-girls' in school. Even though we are different cliques and have different things we deem 'important' we do get along, she is my best friend. We have a bond no one can break.

I was about to head to bed when my phone buzzed with a text.

 _Stiles- I'm outside_

Sure enough I check my window he was outside; I made my way to out of our house towards his blue jeep. He sat there tapping his foot up and down.

"Stiles you ok?" I asked him

"I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police." He replied

He rolled his eyes, "come on I will say more once we get Scott."

I got in and we made our way to our friend's house. I waited for about 10 minutes since stiles had to go inside to get him something about not answering phones when needed. I sat on the back when they both returned.

I and Scott looked at each other and he shrugged. Obviously not knowing what this is about either. "So mind telling us what this is about?" I asked.

Stiles said, "Two joggers found a body in the woods."

Scott questioned, "A dead body?"

Stiles stated, "No, a body of water. Yes, dumb - ass, a dead body." With an eye roll.

Scott asked, "You mean like murdered?"

Stiles said "Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."

Realization hit me and I asked, "Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

Stiles smiled wickedly at us "That's the best part. They only found half. We're going."

Stiles parked the car outside the woods.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked. Glancing back at me before he turned to open door and get out too.

I shrugged and made way out of the Jeep, jumping through the front seat. "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." I heard stiles tell Scott.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott told to him.

Stiles said grumpily, "Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." Scott said

Stiles replied sarcastically, "Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked mostly to end the bickering between them.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." Stiles exclaimed excitedly.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked concerned edged on his face.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles said handing a flashlight it to Scott.

"It's - comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." I told Stiles grabbing a flashlight for myself.

Stiles smiled; "I know" I rolled my eyes and started to follow him into the woods not knowing that this all would be the start of something bigger.


End file.
